


Textbooks And Teeth

by AderuKitten



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AderuKitten/pseuds/AderuKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HideKane Fluff. I still dont know where im going with it but since its my first Fic I thought I should take it slow and see where it goes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textbooks And Teeth

“Pshht” echoed through the small dimly lit room of kaneki’s apartment as kaneki opened a can of coffee. He had been up all night studying for next week’s exam. After weeks of recovery kaneki was finally able to return to school. Although not being in school for weeks really threw him behind and ever since the accident it’s been harder than ever to keep focused. Hide was supposed to join him to help study, but the time was now 12:47am and hide was supposed to show up was 5 hours ago. The caffeine was starting to wear away and kaneki was starting to doze off. His blinks getting slower and slower occasionally catching the glance of the screen, like a lighthouse in the fog. As he fell asleep he heard a distant tap of distance footsteps as everything faded into darkness.

The faint essence of vanilla and a small tickle on kanekis lower lip gently awoke him. Kanekis eyes started to slowly open, his eyes meeting the sight of two large brown eyes staring back at him. Startled he flew backwards in his small desk chair, his foot accidently hitting the table sending empty coffee cans falling to the floor making a raining sound of aluminum as he hit the hardwood with a soft thud. Hide flew backwards into kanekis bed. “Yo kaneki are you alright?! He said while scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t mean to startle you I was just checking to see if you were awake”  
“Tsch, yeah im fine you just scared the hell out of me” kaneki said placing his hand on the cold floor and rolling out of the chair to stand up. Hide extended out his hand with a warm smile to help kaneki up.

Rising to his feet kaneki glanced over to his bed to see a few grocery bags and schoolwork spread out allover the sheets. “I came over to study but when I got here you where already passed out so I decided to start while you were asleep, sorry!” Hide said ruffling the back of his hair with his hand and tilting his head with a smile on his face” Kaneki glanced over at the clock, 10:16 am it read, he then looked over at the mirror in the hallway across from his room and noticed something, his eye patch….it was off. In a dash he scurried to find it running rapidly around in his room trying to find it. “Missing this?” hide said extending his hand outward holing a wrinkled eye patch. Kaneki snagged the eye patch from his hands and quickly ran to the bathroom. “what if he saw my eye, how would I explain it, am I hungry enough for my ghoul eye to be showing, how did he have my eye patch” Thoughts raced thro kanekis head as he scrambled to put back on the eye patch. Hide shuffled to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door. With a small creek the door slowly opened to see kaneki standing in front of the mirror with the eye patch tangled around his head. He forgot to shut the door all the way. Hide giggled and stepped into the bathroom. Kaneki swung around to close the door but instead was met eye to eye with hide. Kaneki stepped backwards up against the sink. “Here let me help you with that” hide said reaching towards the knotted up eye patch. “NO STOP! I don’t want you to see my eye…..it..its repulsive” Kaneki said flinching and covering his eye with his palms. “Oh c’mon, it can’t be worse than any of the zombie movies I used to make you watch with me” Hide said pulling his eyelid down and sticking his tongue out. 

He reached forward and started to untangle kanekis eye patch. “Hey you really managed to get this tangled in your hair” he said trying to pull one of the eye patch strings from a knot of hair. Kaneki forced out a giggle to try and make the situation less tense although the only one tense in the room was himself. “This might take a while” Hide said “if you want to sit on the sink while I try and get this out that might help us both” he said with a chuckle. Kaneki still covering his eye slid back up onto the sink counter. Hide inched closer to get a better angle to untie the knot. Hide started to work away at the knot, humming what seemed to be the mission impossible theme. Kaneki tried to find something to look at in the room to make the situation less awkward but kept finding his eye retiring to hide. Then he noticed something, with his left eye he squinted to get a closer look at hides face. A small smile followed by a faint giggle left kaneki as he stared closer at hides face.  
“Hey what’ca laughing at?!” hide said with a puzzled expression. “I didn’t know you had freckles” kaneki said. “Ha yah I do, but what’s so funny about it?” Kaneki smiled, “I don’t know, I just find them interesting”

After around 10 minutes of contestant work hide had finally untangled kanekis eye patch and tied it on correctly. “All that work’s got me hungry!’ Hide said rubbing his belly. “Now that you mention it I am kind of hungry”. Hide grabbed his book bag and walked towards the door, “ How about we go to you’re favorite coffee shop?”  
“Sure” kaneki said, “just let me get changed and we can go, also hide don’t forget to bring you’re work so we can study”  
“Oh yah!” hide walked over and stuffed all the papers in his bag. “Ill go wait for you outside” he said walking out the door and closing it behind him.


End file.
